


Groundhog Death

by TheBackgroundCharacter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, I don't think it's too gory but it may be to someone, Multi, No Happy Ending... Yet, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight OOC, Takes place around episodes 193-195, graphic descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBackgroundCharacter/pseuds/TheBackgroundCharacter
Summary: During the battles in Hueco Mundo, everyone dies a horrible death. However, by some blessing or curse, they keep restarting the battles to before they died, with their enemies having no memories of their previous victories.OR: Groundhog Day except it's Bleach... And lots of death.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Kurosaki Ichigo/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Groundhog Death

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Bleach, and after skipping the filler arcs I came across an idea for a fanfic at around episodes 123-125. Enjoy!

The first time was a blur. We all went out at separate times, watched each other's blood and guts spill over the ground and over our clothes. Blood clots and chunks of flesh and bone lay scattered around us. Torn clothes, broken weapons, ripped hair, everything was at the feet of our enemies.

The first to die was Uryuu, his organs were crushed by Szayelaporro one by one by his little doll. First was his stomach, causing him to cough up blood and stomach juices. Renji found it disgusting, and painful. All he could do was watch his friend throw up his ruptured vital organ. At first fear hit him, then anger, for hurting his friend. He attacked at Szayelaporro but to no avail, now it was his turn to have a doll duplicate.

Sure enough Renji lost a few body parts because of the doll, such as his achilles tendon and arm bones, but he didn’t make as big of a mess as Uryuu had. After his stomach, was his liver, his gallbladder, then the left lung. Renji could only sit and watch in horror as his friend aspirated on his own blood, trying so desperately to stay conscious. 

Their helplessness was what Szayelaporro had wanted, he laughed at their suffering and continued to toy with them. “My my, giving up already, are we?” He would taunt.

At this point Uryuu couldn’t speak and Renji couldn’t move, he was too tired and his bones were too badly broken to do much of anything. All he could do was glare back at his enemy, which only earned him a harsh and taunting laugh.

“You’re so helpless it’s hysterical!” Szayelaporro howled with laughter as he admired his hard work of torturing them. Like lambs to a slaughter. “Oh? Giving up already? Are you truly out of options? So now you get to just sit and wait to die! Let’s see, what should we break next?”

Szayelaporro hummed as he sifted between the little glass doll body parts of his Quincy and Soul Reaper victims.

“Oh god, what next?” Renji whined. He was already in enough pain with his broken bones, not to mention the exhaustion from their earlier battles. He was now starting to get sore. His back, his legs, his neck, he could almost be sleepy if not for the deep, throbbing, visceral pain of his broken bones.

Uryuu lay next to him, wheezing as blood and organ chunks seeped from his nostrils and mouth. He didn’t speak. He didn’t have to. Renji could clearly see the pain and exhaustion in his eyes. It was a terrible and frightening look on his proud friend.

“Uryuu I’m--” 

“Ah-HA! Here they are!” Before Renji could finish what he was saying, Szayelaporro pulled two little glass pieces from the Uryuu doll. “There! This is perfect! Say goodbye to your kidneys, Quincy!”

In one swift motion, Szatelaporro balled up his fist around the glass and shattered them. Uryuu let out a harsh scream then coughed as reached over to guard his back where his kidneys had just been obliterated. More blood and fleshy chunks fell from his mouth.

“God...Damnit…!” Was all Renji could shout. He felt like he could scream. He felt like he could cry. He wanted to go on a rampage and destroy everything in front of him. He wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep forever. He wanted out of this hell…

His mind was beginning to swirl when something moved and yelled out in the distance. The movement was clumsy yet precise, and a blur of red and white blocked his view from the bright pink hair of the Arrancar they were facing off against. It was… Pesche? Dondochakka?

Loud, bombastic, and making a scene is exactly what Pesche and Dondochakka pulled off. The perfect distraction.

Pesche had spit something onto Szayelaporro’s hand, causing his fingers to slip and him to drop the dolls. 

“I got em!” He triumphantly shouted out and bolted out of the enemies range of grape, holding the dolls protectively close. “Now Dondochakka! Release Bawabawa!”

Sure enough, right from his mouth sprouted Bawabawa, smacking right into their Arrancar enemy and scooping up Pesche in the process. Dondochakka hopped on right after as Bawabawa slithered next to their beaten down comrades.

“Hey you guys ok down there, know what I’m saying?” Dondochakka yelled down to them.

“Oh great! Isn’t it obvious!” Renji barked back at them. “I can't move, my bones are paste, there’s no way we’re gonna win, and I can’t decide what’s gonna kill Uryuu first: drowning in his own blood or septic shock!”

“... So you’re not ok--”

“Of course we’re not ok!” Renji spit back at Dondochakka. “Help us onto you pet and let’s get out of here while we still have a minute!”

“Alright alright! I get it!” Dondochakka helped up his hands defensively. “No need to get so angry with us, you know what I’m saying?”  
That only earned a growl from Renji. If he didn’t need their help, he would kill them. “Just.. Just help us up!”

Just as Pesche and Dondochakka had gotten down from Bawabawa’s back to help them up, they were stopped by a frustrated roar coming from somewhere behind them. It was Szayelaporro, recovering from the attack that blindsided him. Of course he didn’t go down that easily.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Szayelaporro hissed at them, his glare harsh and piercing. He was clearly annoyed with the thievery of his little playthings. 

“You stole what rightfully belongs to me!” He sighed. “Well, I suppose it’s no matter. After all, you two are on death’s door as it is! So how long are you going to hold out hm? How long until your broken bodies give out!”

An angered growl caught Renji off guard as he turned to look at Uryuu, eyes fierce and hand off to the side, as if he intends on summoning his bow.

“Wait Uryuu! What’re you thinking! You’ll use up all the strength you have left--!”

Before a work could cross his friend's brain the bright blue bow manifested in his hand and he shot arrows around Szayelaporro, but not at him. It was then that Renji realized what he was trying to do. Another distraction.

“Go…” Was all Uryuu could cough out as he kept firing arrows at their enemy.

“What? No! I’m not leaving you behind!” Renji made a motion to scoop Uryuu up with his remaining good arm but was subsequently shoved away and a small metal rod shoved into his hand. It was the Zeleshnida.

“Wha--No!” Renji tried to give the weapon back but Uryuu kept shoving into his hand. That was when he got a good look at Uryuu. A real good look.  


He was in awful shape. Cuts and bruises were all over his exposed skin, dried up blood clots, and chunks of flesh and ruptured organs were still seeping from his nose and mouth. He was aspirating on blood. His glasses were shattered and sticking to his face only by the dried bodily fluids. Not to mention how soaked his clothes were in gastric juices from him upchucking his exploded stomach earlier.

“Holy shit…” Renji gawked. This was it, the end for him. And this was his last, desperate chance to save his friends and give them a head start.

The last of the arrows Uryuu could muster were fired, leaving a large cloud of dust blocking their view of Szayelaporro. They had a few precious seconds before the dust settled and the fog lifted. Uryuu pushed the Zeleshnida back into Renji’s hand. Renji just stared down at the weapon for a few seconds before looking up. 

“Uryuu--” He cut himself off at the sight of his friend's face. His body was limp against the rock he lay slumped against, head lolled over to one side, eyes staring blankly ahead and completely unfocused, mouth slightly agape and what appeared to be a small grin lingering on lips. “... I’m so sorry.”

Renji hobbled over to Bowabowa and let Pesche and Dondochakka help him onto their pets back. He didn;t rise to either of their comments or jabs. Those blank eyes didn’t leave his mind so easily. He felt sick thinking about it but was too tired and in too much pain to do anything.

Suddenly, as they were slithering away, a sharp cut from behind them. Renji gasped. It all moved so fast he had no idea what was happening. No idea what was happening until he saw Pesche’s and Dondochakka’s bodies fall apart into little slices.

“Wait what--?!” Renji was flung off of Bawabawa when the creature rohared in anguish as he too, was sliced up by Szayelaporro. His moves fast and his sword sharp. Cutting fast and easily. 

His vision was a blur. His hearing was muffled and hard to make out. Hi breathing hitched. It all happened so fast he couldn’t react, couldn’t do anything about it! Why was he so weak!

Renji crashed to the ground on his back with a hard thud, if he didn’t break his spine from the impact he would be amazed. After the fall he lay still, panting. He was getting so tired and it was becoming too hard to breath. Soon enough he could hear footsteps approach him. He knew exactly who it was. No one else left alive. 

The tip of a sword in his face. “Are you done yet?”

Renji didn;t bother replying. There was no need. No point. He was at the end of his rope. All he could do now was lay there and try to keep his breathing steady. His eyelids became heavy, and slowly slipped shut. His breathing eventually evened out before stopping altogether.

Uryuu was the first to die. Then Pesche and Dondochakka, Bawabawa. And finally, Renji.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it this far that means you either liked it or hated it. I'm not a perfect writer but I'm always striving to be better, so feel free to critique me!


End file.
